Displays are known in the art. Displays constitute an output device for the presentation of information in visual form. When the input information is supplied as an electrical signal, the display is sometimes called an electronic display. As used herein, “display” will be understood to refer to an electronic display.
Generally speaking, displays present information as two-dimensional content. While satisfactory for many purposes, there are many times when a three-dimensional presentation would be preferred. Many so-called three-dimensional displays generally rely upon optical phenomena to create the appearance of a virtual three-dimensional object. At least one approach employs stacks of arrays of light-emitting devices to create a three-dimensional array of pixels that can be selectively illuminated to form the appearance of an actual three-dimensional object.
Unfortunately, existing approaches to three-dimensional displays do not meet at least some needs in at least some application settings.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein. The word “or” when used herein shall be interpreted as having a disjunctive construction rather than a conjunctive construction unless otherwise specifically indicated.